


СВЕЧКА

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Group Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Вуайеризм, ОЖП - Freeform, групповуха, романтика, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, шлюхи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Написано на заявку КФI-001.Баки/Стив, посторонние предметы/Стив, Брок/СтивСыворотка наградила Роджерса ебливостью. Кардебалет успешно справлялся с этим во время промо-тура, но на войне все стало совсем плохо. Баки пришел на помощь к другу. Увольнительные, обмен опытом и шлюхами, а когда силы закончились, помогал чем мог: свечи, пальцы - все что под рукой было. В новом веке Стиву не до собственного недотраха, но когда появляется Баки он вспоминает, как давно у него никого не было. Никого насилия над Баки, никакого принуждения.Стоит зашкалить адреналину, как у Стива стоит так, то от живота не отогнешь. И однажды его накрывает в душевой. Баки зовет на помощь Брока. Его волшебная задница возвращает Роджера в лоно моногамии (Баки давно его часть) и да здравствует триада.Кинки: секс с использованием посторонних предметов, бисексуальность, секс втроем, вуайеризм





	СВЕЧКА

Война у многих открывала самые неожиданные, внезапные способности и таланты к таким профессиям, о которых в мирное время эти люди вряд ли бы стали задумываться. В Баки Барнсе, что бы кто ни говорил, война открыла вовсе не снайпера (и даже не незаурядного мясника). Война открыла в нем талант сутенера.

И виноват в этом был опять же никто иной, как друг его детства, герой и символ нации, Капитан Америка, Стивен Грант Роджерс.

Честный и порядочный парень, которому после сыворотки стало нужно очень много секса. То есть действительно очень много секса. Очень. Много. Секса. Все. Время.

Когда Стив, то бледнея, то заливаясь краской, но при этом все равно чуточку хвастаясь, рассказал Баки в том баре в Лондоне о своей новой проблеме, Баки наивно решил, что не имевший до сыворотки, считай, вообще никакой личной жизни Стив или заблуждается, или сильно преувеличивает масштабы бедствия. Со знающей улыбкой на губах Баки повел Стива в ближайший бордель, а потом еще в один, а потом еще и еще. К полудню следующего дня, когда перелюбив до изнеможения, вероятно, всех найденных Баки шлюх в Лондоне, Стив, наконец, притомился и задремал, забеганный, как эскимосская собака, Баки без сил сполз на пол прямо в коридоре и пересмотрел свое виденье фразы Стива: «Иногда девочки из кордебалета не справлялись, и мне приходилось соглашаться на встречи с патриотками, смотревшими наше шоу. Баки, в каждом городе я объезжал буквально всех дамочек, которые оставляли мне свои телефоны. Было так неловко».

А потом Ревущих Командос начали посылать в Европу, и Баки быстро перестал реагировать на смешки и подколки своих товарищей, разыскивая по провинциальным городишкам, деревням и поселкам одиноких женщин, готовых обогреть темпераментного капитана. В идеале в компании отзывчивых подруг. Стив выкладывался на заданиях за пределами человеческих возможностей, лишь бы устать, но снова и снова приходили вечера, когда он, краснея ушами и поджав губы, смотрел на Баки. Тот кивал и отправлялся искать для Стива все новые и новые объекты свободной любви.

\- Через год все дети по эту сторону Вогезских гор будут похожи на тебя, - смеялся Баки, стараясь поддержать Стива, потому что прекрасно видел, как выматывало и изводило того неотступно живущее в нем желание.

Но с каждой новой миссией они забирались все дальше за линию фронта, зачастую в такие места, где не то что согласных женщин, но и вообще людей найти было сложно. Когда Баки впервые взял мокрого от испарины Стива за руку и повел его в лес, никто из Командос не сказал ни слова. Все они видели, что Капитану необходима помощь. И все молча согласились, что помочь ему в таком щепетильном вопросе должен близкий друг. Так будет правильно и честно. И после никто из них не сказал Баки ни слова об этом. Возможно, потому, что все считали, что вполне вероятно, подобная практика станет регулярной. В конце концов для того и существует на свете дружба и истинно мужская взаимопомощь.

Сам Стив тоже ничего не сказал. Точнее говоря, он сказал «Бак» и еще несколько раз «Бак», а в конце «Баки, о боже!», и в итоге совсем тихо: «Спасибо». Прозвучало чуть-чуть виновато, но, слава богу, Стив ничего к этому не прибавил, потому что, если бы он стал просить прощения или обещать, что больше такое не повторится, видит бог, Баки врезал бы ему по морде. Но Стив Роджерс был порядочным парнем. Поэтому он больше ничего не сказал.

Так они и жили. Капитан Америка сражался с бесчисленными головами расползшейся по Европе ГИДРы, нес добро и справедливость, в то время, как капитан Роджерс сражался с собственным неудержимым либидо, неся любовь и, образно выражаясь, плодородие всем согласным женщинам и, если таковых в доступе не было, своему верному другу и товарищу Баки Барнсу.

Причем Баки отлично видел, как Стив старался сдерживаться на миссиях, щадить его, лишь спуская пар. Оберегал его, как мог, скручивая свою звериную страсть узлом и терпеливо ожидая, когда они доберутся до новых борделей.

И хотя слава Роджерса на этом весьма определенном поприще все ширилась и росла, неизбежно настал момент, когда в некоторых городах, где они бывали особенно часто, он в буквальном смысле всех заебал.

Во время очередной увольнительной в Лондоне Барнс быстро исчерпал все возможные ругательства на всех известных ему языках, раз за разом натыкаясь на закрывающиеся перед ними двери борделей, где внезапно в самое неподходящее время случались то «карантин», то «медицинский осмотр». Даже видавшие виды шлюхи на улицах вспоминали о предписанном христианкам в пост воздержании, едва заметив его, так что к исходу ночи Баки удалось найти для Стива едва ли десяток совсем уж отчаянно нуждавшихся в деньгах ночных бабочек самого разного возраста, вида и состояния здоровья.

Когда измотанный бессмысленной беготней и злой на потерявших всякую совесть и профессиональную выдержку путан, Баки ни с чем вернулся из последней вылазки по злачным местам, в номере Стива никого не было. Сам Роджерс с красным лицом и вздувшимися венами на шее рычал на кровати, пытаясь найти разрядку собственными силами.

\- Где последняя блядь? – уже не стараясь следить за речью, сердито спросил Баки. – Сбежала сразу же?

\- Баки, - Стив поднял на него широко раскрытые глаза в частой сеточке лопнувших сосудов. – Ты хоть видел, сколько ей лет?

\- Она сказала, что ей очень нужны деньги, - огрызнулся Баки и помрачнел еще сильнее. – Только не говори, что ты заплатил ей просто за возможность полюбоваться ее костлявой курносостью и с тем и отпустил восвояси?

Стив нахмурился и промолчал.

\- Ради бога, Стив! Она шлюха! Они знают, зачем идут на панель, - резко выдохнул Баки, хоть это и прозвучало совсем не так осуждающе, как ему бы хотелось. Но Стив был мокрым от пота, и ему было больно, и было надо. Вот прямо сейчас. Торопливо раздеваясь, Баки бросил Стиву еще пару презервативов, не удержался и все же съязвил: - И что же ты не обратишься со своей проблемой к мисс Картер? Она тоже в Лондоне, насколько я знаю.

\- Баки, - Стив, не глядя натянул кондом, и тут же жадно вцепился в его бока, увлекая к себе в постель, еще хранящую тепло тел и запахи самых отъявленных блядей с обеих берегов Темзы. Но Стив посмотрел ему в глаза, неожиданно смущенно и беспомощно. – Как ты не понимаешь, я не могу с ней так?

Баки дернулся, как от пощечины, но только напряг челюсть и молча вытащил вазелин.

Из всех способов, которыми этот новый Стив мог бы причинить ему боль, слова внезапно оказались самым жестоким. Потому что поступать «так» с ней Стив, значит, не мог, а с ним мог. Потому что каким бы чудесным добрым и замечательным человеком Стив ни был, одним этим «так» он провел черту, оставившую Баки по одну сторону с блядями и шлюхами.

И это было куда больнее, чем синяки от его пальцев и стертые внутренние мышцы.

Но Баки был, наверное, очень глупым парнем. Потому что приказал себе запереть эту обиду внутри, стерпеть ее и оставаться Стиву таким же верным другом, как когда их дубасили по всем подворотням Бруклина, потому что Стив Роджерс просто не умел промолчать, когда надо.

К тому же, как бы Баки ни хотелось наказать себя за эту глупую привязанность к Стиву, наказать посредством самого же Стива и его тела, врать самому себе у него не получалось. Ему нравилось чувствовать руки Роджерса на своей коже, нравилось, когда тот трогал его в самых нескромных местах, растягивал и открывал его. Целовал спину и плечи, осторожно вдавливаясь ему в зад. Баки Барнс не был геем, он бы не пошел на такое добровольно ни с одним другим мужчиной, но Стив был особенным. С ним можно было стерпеть и стыд, и жжение, и распирающее тяжелое давление внутри, и даже боль – потому что это был Стив. И Баки становилось хорошо уже от того только, что он мог сделать Стиву хорошо.

\- Бак! – простонал Стив, замерев над ним, опираясь на руки, обдавая хребет горячим дыханием, и Баки сам подался бедрами ему навстречу, разрешая взять, что он хочет.

Жажда Стива была сокрушительной.

Жажда Стива была страшной.

От нее кружилась голова и пылало все тело.

Но это был Стив. Его храбрый и добрый, и самый лучший в мире заморыш. И Баки не мог даже долго злиться на него, уже хотя бы потому только, что после, метко выбросив очередной полный презерватив в мусорную корзину, Стив удивительно нежно коснулся собственного полувозбужденного члена Баки, улыбнулся и лег на живот.

\- А теперь ты меня, ладно? – просто сказал он и, матерь божья, с Баки точно было что-то не так, потому что он тут же возбудился по полной, но не от мысли о том, что сможет трахнуть дивный зад Капитана Америки, а от того, что Стиви хотел его и так тоже, и не делал в этом между ними никакой разницы. И он был теплым, и могучим, несокрушимо рельефно твердым снаружи и жарким, тугим внутри. И глупый Баки Барнс трахнул его без презерватива и кончил внутрь просто потому что забыл обо всем, так он, мать его женщина, любил этого Стивена Роджерса из соседнего дома с одной с ним улицы. Что мог простить ему даже то, что тот любил не его.

Миссии следовали одна за другой. Победа была вроде бы совсем уже рядом, но все никак не давалась в руки. Началась зима.

И так вышло, что однажды они застряли глубоко за линией фронта, в Арденском лесу. Пока еще работала связь, командование настойчиво рекомендовало им не покидать позицию и ждать указаний, а после начался снегопад, надежно отрезавший их от мира.

По счастью в самом его начале им повезло найти в предгорьях пустующую усадьбу, или, возможно, такой шикарный охотничий дом каких-то европейских аристократов, где они собственно и укрылись от непогоды. Застряв там на много дней. В то время, как по внутреннему календарю ебливости Стива уже две недели как должны были добраться до ближайшего северного порта и его благословенных борделей.

Но поскольку они туда не добрались, обязанности капитанской шлюхи торжественно возлагались на Баки Барнса. Он их и исполнял. Радуясь, что в кои-то веки под крышей, а не под открытым небом, на огромной дубовой постели, а не под елкой на муравейнике, в тепле, а не на снегу. Баки не жаловался. Баки не жаловался довольно долго. Баки не жаловался столько, сколько мог. И вряд ли много кто продержался бы так долго.

Но Стив все же был сверхчеловеком. А Баки, даже поставленный в один ряд со шлюхами всех городов Европы, почему-то не равнялся им по умолчанию, одновременно взятым всем вместе.

Он терпел довольно долго после того, как его тело уже перестало как-либо положительно реагировать в равной мере на страсть и на ласку, которую источал Стив, но в конце концов не выдержал даже он.

\- Стиви, прости, я не могу больше, - признался он, отталкивая руки вновь потянувшегося к нему Стива. – Прости, я не могу.

\- Баки… - так ласково начал Стив, что тот истерично захихикал, понимая, что Стив сейчас предложит снова в который раз поменяться ролями, а Баки не мог никак. НИКАК. Просто никак.

Стив понял и отстранился, спиной откидываясь на смятые подушки, тяжело дыша и так откровенно пытаясь задавить, одной силой воли взять под контроль свое нечеловеческое либидо, что Баки сел рядом и положил руку ему на бедро.

\- Не надо, Бак. Я с этим справлюсь, - просипел Стив, не открывая глаз. – Я смогу. Я тебя не трону.

\- Стив, - Баки смотрел на его багровый, подрагивающий огромный член, лежащий на животе, на крупно пульсирующую нижнюю вену. – Прости.

\- Нет, это ты прости меня, Баки, - Стив положил свою руку поверх его, и они сами того не замечая переплели пальцы навстречу друг другу.

Баки видел, как Стиву тяжело. Как больно. Как он не справляется.

\- Я пойду к парням, - решился он. – Думаю, мне удастся уговорить Гейба. Он так хвастался, какой он ходок, пока не стал служить с тобой вместе.

Баки решительно отодвинулся, собираясь слезть с кровати, но Стив удержал его за руку, силой утянул назад, и прямо посмотрел в глаза. Так серьезно и…

\- Нет, Баки, нет. Не ходи к ним. Не надо, - он быстро облизнул пересохшие губы и признался. – Так я могу быть только с тобой.

И Баки будто громом ударило.

Потому что это было его «Так я могу быть только с тобой». Такое же веское и важное, как «Я не могу так с ней». Разом вознесшее его на одну ступень с недосягаемой Картер.

Сделавшее особенным для Стива. Исключительным. Одним единственным. Необыкновенным.

Баки наклонился над Стивом и так жарко впился губами в его рот, что позабыл, как у него ноет челюсть после бесчисленных отсосов в течение последних суток.

\- Баки, - даже чуть удивился Стив.

\- Потерпи еще чуточку, - попросил тот.

За неполные два года на фронте Баки научился замечать множество случайных вещей, которые могли бы ему пригодиться в самых различных целях. Чуть пошатываясь от усталости он прошел к камину и снял со стоящего на нем канделябра одну из свечей. Хорошую основательную восковую свечу больше дюйма толщиной, каких у них никогда не было дома.

Наедине друг с другом они давно уже не пользовались презервативами. Баки не мог ни заразиться чем-то от Стива, ни заразить его сам, да и накладно бы вышло. Но на случай встречных дам у обоих это добро имелось. Баки ножом подправил на свой вкус верхушку свечи и ловко упаковал ее в кондом.

Стив завороженно смотрел на то, как Баки смазал ее поверх вазелином и сел между его послушно раздвинутых ног.

Баки чувствовал его взгляд, пока осторожно вдавливал их самодельный фалос внутрь Стиву. Когда начал на пробу двигать им взад-вперед. Когда потянулся к его члену.

\- Не нужно, - мягко сказал Стив. – Я так… без рук. Может, на дольше отпустит потом.

Когда у Баки устала рука, Стив перехватил у него свечку и продолжил сам, только попросил.

\- Смотри, ладно? Мне нравится, что ты смотришь.

И Баки судорожно сглотнул, до одури возбужденный не телом, а в голове от того, что они делали. От того, что Стив признавался ему в подобных вещах. От того, как подрагивали его колени, и поджимались красивые мышцы живота. От того, как покрасневший анус растягивался, принимая и выпуская свечку, и поджимались над ним тяжелые яйца.

Когда Стив наконец кончил, Баки повалился рядом с ним, легко и бессмысленно целуя плечо и шею. И Стив, тяжело дыша, без слов взъерошил ему волосы.

Они оба еще не знали, что жить им оставалось всего несколько месяцев.

***  
За долгие годы жизни Зимним Солдатом Баки Барнс сумел избавиться от множества дурацких привычек. В том числе, привычки переживать о несущественных вещах. Или вещах, с которыми ничего нельзя было сделать. И еще вещах, которые не меняют главного.

Так вот, его главным было то, что действия и поступки Стива Роджерса однозначно утверждали: он любит Баки. Любит до сих пор. Любит любым. Любит, не взирая ни на что, кажется, в тысячу раз сильнее, чем раньше.

Это было главным, потому что определяло все прочее. Куда менее значимое, а, стало быть, несущественное.

Стив Роджерс любил его. Стив, Стиви, его родной, единственный любил его.

А все остальное были мелочи, с которыми можно было жить.

Как, например, с восставшей из пепла после их воссоединения сокрушительной ебливостью Стива.

Что ж Баки теперь был Зимним Солдатом. Он был теперь сильнее и выносливее, фактически, стал вровень со Стивом. И тоже очень соскучился. Стосковался. Даже словами невозможно было описать как. В целом по Стиву. Но и по сексу с ним тоже.

Не думая ни о чем, не вспоминая, где и зачем они, Стив и Баки предавались любви без устали и сомнений. Пропитывались друг другом, срастались обратно, сходились по швам, будто беспощадно разорванное судьбой единое целое, настолько метко и правильно, что Баки иногда казалось он задохнется от одной мысли, как (КАК?) он мог столько времени обходиться без этой части себя. Определяющей, основной. Главной.

И он ни капли не сомневался в словах Стива, который рассказал ему, как в тот миг, когда он подумал, что Баки больше нет и уже никогда не будет, все терзавшее его сексуальное желание разом пропало, будто и не было его никогда. И в новом, распущенном и беспардонном времени его не заводили ни бесстыже трясущие налитыми соком задницами латиноски в шортиках и стрингах, ни в открытую обнимающиеся мужчины на улицах, ни другие проявления сексуальности и открытости. Он просто никого не хотел. Его тело не работало без Баки.

И заново оглушительно болезненно вспыхнуло им, когда Стив воочию убедился, что Баки жив. И как хотелось его, когда они дрались на хеликериере. И как было мучительно стыдно от неуместности этого желания в тот момент.

Баки смеялся и целовал Стива. Дышал им, думал только о нем. И ни слова не сказал ему о том, что было с ним в ГИДРе. Просто взял и вычеркнул это время и эти вещи из своей памяти. Потому что теперь умел жить главным.

А еще научился говорить «нет» и останавливать Стива, когда не хотел его. И очень сильно гордился этим.

\- Свечка, - сказал Баки, наблюдая за тем, как ослепленный адреналином и совсем близко прошедшей рядом с ними опасностью Стив бешено дрочит в душевой обновленного ЩИТа.

\- Что? – спросил Стив, потерянно глядя на него сквозь струи воды.

\- Свечка тебе нужна, ебливое ты создание, - фыркнул Баки и просто пошел и привел Брока.

Вылеченного и реабилитированного после бесчисленных ведер дерьма, которое они все трое прошли после разоблачения ГИДРы.

\- Брок – это Стив, Стив – это Брок. Вы друг друга знаете, - прямолинейно подошел к делу Баки. – Стив, Брок сходит по тебе с ума с тех пор, как увидел. Брок, Стив залипает на твою задницу, я сам видел, поверь мне. Мы все друг друга простили и приняли. Теперь ебитесь, и да будет вам хорошо, а я больше всего на свете хочу пойти спать.

\- Рамлоу, ты? – Стив напряженно и недоверчиво глянул на командира СТРАЙКа. Тот молча вздернул подбородок выше, ухмыльнулся и только коротко кивнул.

Но Баки видел, как Стив сдерживает себя.

\- Смелее, сладкий, - Баки провел рукой по бедру Стива, подталкивая его к Броку, а потом сам посмотрел в пьяные от близкой возможности невозможного глаза Брока. – Поверь мне, Стив, он выдержит. Он очень сильный. И очень глупый. Прямо как я.

Стив решительно шагнул вперед, протянул обе руки, и Брок втек в его жаркое объятие своим смуглым рельефным телом, будто в горниле сплавились между собой два металла.

Баки с минуту наблюдал за тем, как они жадно целуются, как руки Брока, дорвавшиеся наконец, ошалело шарят по великолепной спине Роджерса, а потом повернулся, чтобы уходить.

\- Бак, - окликнул его Стив и посмотрел на него темными от поволоки глазами: - Останься. Мне нравится, когда ты смотришь.

***  
\- Прямо свечкой? – недоверчиво спросил Брок, покосившись на Роджерса.

Они все трое лежали в давно уже ставшей общей постели, где Стив обычно так качественно поочередно заебывал их обоих, что у самих Брока и Баки сил оставалось только на то, чтобы лениво целоваться, обмениваясь шуточками и сальностями.

\- Так что же ты ему силиконовый хуй не купил? – чуть ядовито полюбопытствовал Брок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Стива после нескольких часов секса теперь лениво целующего ему живот. – С вибратором и шипами. И то лучше, чем я.

\- Брок, не дури, - отмахнулся Баки, одной рукой поглаживая загривок Стива, а второй настойчиво повернув его лицо к себе за подбородок. – Ты меня знаешь. И Стива тоже. Я бы не подпустил тебя к нему из одной только благодарности за то, что ты ко мне по-человечески относился. И он бы не стал спать с тобой, просто потому что ты не против. Потому что Стив не спит с мужиками, кроме меня. Но с тобой спит. Так что не переезжайся. А то дожили до того, что Зимний Солдат должен рассказывать им о чувствах.

\- Не должен, - Стив поднял голову и поцеловал Баки ладонь. – Ты никому ничего не должен, Баки. Броооок, - Стив умудрялся так чувственно выдыхать его имя, что всем троим хотелось скорее вернуться от разговоров к прерванному занятию. – Просто доверься.

\- О, твоюжмать, да! – Брок вскинулся, когда Стив наклонился над его пахом.

\- Я не говорю, что это просто – быть с ним, - шепнул в волосы Брока Баки, ближе прижимаясь к нему. – Но ты научишься. Я помогу.

Конец


End file.
